


Private Eye

by The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Here's looking at you kid, Just for Laughs, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Private Eye, Suggestive Themes, sarcastic much, some foul language, song influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat/pseuds/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Iantos return from his suspension - Finding himself stuck with his administrative duties, unless holding Jacks hand, the young Welshman looks for something -- anything, to keep his thoughts occupied.</p><p>[rating due to occasional foul language and some suggestive themes]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Private Eye is performed by Alkaline Trio. It was catching the boys performing the track live that this random fic came to light.

 

 

> _**New Year's Eve was as boring as heaven, I watched flies fuck on channel 11** _
> 
> _**There was no one to kiss, there was nothing to drink, except some old rotten milk someone left in the sink** _
> 
> _**And there's no ring, no ring on the phone any more, there's no reason to call I passed out on the floor** _
> 
> _**Smoked myself stupid and drank my insides raisin dry** _
> 
> _**[Private Eye](https://youtu.be/4OeTOS2VBVw) ** _

 

 

Wiping his face with his hands, Ianto Jones groaned, resting his back against the plush padding of his chair gazing aimlessly out the glass panel door of the tourist information. He was closing onto the conclusion that the rift took distaste towards poorer weather conditions, with the week being somewhat quiet, of course, there was the occasional exception; Weevils were hardly a finicky race.

Owen had traipsed through moments earlier, briefly checking upon archivist’s bandaged shoulder while voicing more than a few colourful and expansive comments, all to which revolved around his intentions towards Jack, should he dare to question his motives again. He would, he enjoyed getting a rise from the Londoner.

“ _Owen? Jacks asked us to get a move on_ ” Toshiko’s meek voice sounded over shadowed as she appeared from behind the secret entrance, a grimaced expression pulled at her flawless features as she addressed the exasperated doctor. “ _We should… erm_ –” her hand wavered slightly towards the door, quickly returning to her coat pocket as she heard the abrupt breath.

“ _I’m already having one hell of a day and now he’s got me searching the bay for some possible hostile alien-tech in the pissing rain… brilliant, come on Tosh_.”

The joys of field work, Ianto thought to his self. Protecting the world was a daily struggle, taking overly cautious steps to preserve their own arses. Adrenaline running wild through their veins like a fixed drug, reminding them of the fact that each breath could, in fact, be their last. That was something he didn't envy, worry was already his mistress and it was something he did far more than he was willing to openly express.

Breaking from his thoughts he caught Tosh's subtle wave and comforting, mouthed, words ‘ _take it easy_ ’ before disappearing into the twilight gloom. The closed sign rocked momentarily against the glass, gradually easing to a holt.

It came as no surprise when Gwen had again requested some leave of absence, something to do with Rhys back, giving way and he was having difficulty performing everyday tasks such as using the remote for the intense sport of channel hoping. Ianto did like his female confrere, he enjoyed her company and the fun loving vibe she carried around with her like a shadow, though it was her manipulative streak that often got his back up. She had a flawless ability to wrap the infamous Captain Harkness around her little finger.

Speaking of said captain, Jack was left skulking between the open hub floor and his office, occupying himself with another rift rejected device that had yet to be catalogued. His only lapse in attention was upon noting the archivist’s management of the coffee machine. The tension heightening as he casually loitered closer. Feeling the hairs on his neck to stand on end, it took only a glance to comprehend the littered queries and unspoken confessions.

" _Need any help?_ " The charismatic smile failed to coax a reaction instead the faint rise of his chin, directed attention back to his injured joint.

" _I'll be fine sir, Owen's assured me it was nothing more than a minor flesh wound_."

" _So, nothing you'll need kissing better_?"

Ianto sternly shook his head, tightly pursing his lips, that was 'typical' Jack bloody Harkness.

Things remained strained between the pair, despite the Welshman's return to active duty, following a three week 'unpaid' absence. Jack appeared to show little remorse while Ianto continued with his silent struggle. Coffee orders had remained consistent making it easier to fall back into routine while any potential field work now came with the added restriction that he was remained under strict observation.

Finding peace in the tourist office, a silence clung tightly to the walls, resembling that of a predictor in waiting, feeding greedily upon embedded feelings of loss, regret ... Ianto stared out towards the same four walls, overlooking the surveillance cameras and giving into his OCD needs by organising and reorganising lingering brochures and leaflets.

A sudden sharp hiss spilt from his lips, scurrying past clenched teeth, as a bead of crimson fell, coated the printed italic font of the now, scattered papers. Already feeling dejected, his following motions admittedly resembled that of a child; stooping lower in his chair to lash out against the sturdy wooden frame and incidentally knocking something free.

" _Oh shi -- what the?_ " It went without thought, as his plush lips instinctively surrounded the freshly injured digit, gently sucking the flesh while the tip of his tongue moved to apply a bearable and almost comforting pressure, soothing the neat incision. He glanced scrupulously, looking for signs of damage.

It was from the brief inspection that his attention was drawn towards to a small grey gadget with a circular centre, seeming wrapped within a set of standard issue earphones resting casually beside his shoe.

" _My iPod shuffle! I'd wondered where it got to._ " Shifting his chair back, picking up the estranged device, Ianto nostalgically teased it between his fingers, recalling the items origin. He was sure he'd last seen it during a sensitive relocation case, she was a pretty young lass called Aimee or Glitch as she preferred to be called had attracted the attention of the hubs alarm system due to an unusual mutation. The team were subtly reminded certain abnormalities had the ability to trip up the system despite Toshiko's well engineered tech.

He liked her, despite the unusual differences and found some comfort in the time they spent together, she'd often teased with him about his taste in music, going as far as creating a playlist on YouTube of bands he needed to look into, even added a few songs to the music device nestled within his hand.

She and Jack argued like cat and dog though you could tell from his expression he enjoyed every moment. Now staring at what remained of the memory he wondered how she was getting on.

Closing his eyes Ianto allowed his thoughts to wonder freely, again. Warming to the melodic ballads from artists such as Bon Jovi and Journey, their voices filling the miniature speakers evoking a sense of calm.

That was until the opening of an unfamiliar track caused his brow to crease.

 

> **_'I dragged this lake looking for corpses_ **  
>  **_Dusted for prints, pried up the floorboards_ **  
>  **_Pieces of planes and black box recorders_ **  
>  **_Don't lie (don't lie)_ **
> 
> **_And I've been preoccupied with these sick, sick senses_ **  
>  **_That sense DNA on barbed wire fences_ **  
>  **_Maybe someday I'll find me a suspect_ **  
>  **_That has no alibi'_**

 

It appeared strange just how easily it was to get lost within the simplicity of the bass allowing the unfamiliar words to offer ground work, inspiring his imagination. Tapping his fingers unceremoniously against the desk, his thoughts guided him back to his childhood watching dusty black and white, detective films with his dad.

Vivid thoughts seemed to transform the compact office space, forming resemblance to that of the low budget surrounding he'd often fantasised about. The vocals filled in the narrative and in sense, applied some back history. He figured the scene would finish, revealing an evident choice of a leading love interest ... Who else, but his beloved Lisa, the woman he'd willingly sacrificed everything for and would again. That promised to be true until a perfectly timed silhouette, cascaded across the glass seated within the door frame.

" _J-Jack_?!?"

He still held resentment towards him, held belief he'd every right to, after all it was through his thoughtless act everything crumbled around him but, there was something else, something buried ... Feeling his mouth turn dry, Ianto shuddered from a chill of trepidation sweeping furiously down his spine, forcing him to adjust his position.

As the fantasy continued to play out, sensing familiarity in the confident demeanour; now striding through the open door; snap shot memories, took charge, highlighting his previously concealed thoughts and over contemplated hidden motives relating back to the consequential night. The clear sensation of his captains lips pressing firmly against his own, the chaste brush of his moist warm tongue against his lower lip. It was a natural reaction to feel the hairs on his back of his neck to stand to attention but the heat, stirring within his already tight pants, triggered a different mix of emotions.

A rush of colour moved over his soft features, while his glance noticeably traced the strong arms, folded tightly across a broad chest. Jack was everything he wanted while still being everything he wanted to get away from.

“ _Ianto_?”

His eyes widened as he heard his name spill from the tantalising lips, watching helplessly as his illusion took control; effortlessly shifting closer. He could feel, spirited fingers taunted his bicep, stopping briefly to rest upon his shoulder. “Ianto?” there was that warmth breath, rushing against his cheek, enticing a moan to creep past his tightened jaw.

And there it was, as quick as his world was created it was washed away, the sound of the rain rapping against the tourist entrance seeping back to his given reality. " _Ianto_?"

" _Huh_?” watching his captain move back to rest against the wooden station, he caught the shine of earpiece wavering between his fingers, verifying that some of his vision remained true. “ _Oh erm, another coffee sir?_ "

 _“Are you okay?”_ the look of concern painted Jacks features, as he looked over his companion.

 _“All the better for being back sir”_ He knew he wasn’t convincing anyone; himself included, yet as his hands dropped coincidently to his lap, he took note of the slight smirk pulling at the others lips coinciding with an agreeable nod.

“ _Coffee is an affirmative and I’d like to see you in my office in five ... I’ve still your disciplinary forms for you to sign as well as your ‘returning back to work’ discussion.”_

Taking a moment to compose his self, Ianto looked on as Jack patted his shoulder leaving without carching the audible pained groan. The small music device had progressed now playing more formidable artists before being switched off and the ear attachments tidily rewrapped.

Things were already confusing between the pair but now they had reached a whole new level.

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't supposed to be this long! Honestly I originally planned it to be around the 500 word mark tops! And half the stuff written in, was pulled in as I progressed! Bloody Ianto and the tempting idea of coffee. I also enjoy adding a suggestive touch ;) that's where my talent lies ...
> 
> Additionally to that, this is also my first attempt at a Janto / Torchwood fic and you know I really enjoyed writing it my only hope being that you enjoy reading it just as much.


End file.
